Galoetta
Summary If you wish to make fan art for this page, that'd be awesome. Galoetta is a female British HumeNoid (Monster, that is her species name), who has a rather particular obsession/addiction towards Video Games. She is a rather unique sort of girl to exist, and she currently lives in the Underground. Her Cane and Mystery Machine were created from the same sources, however by Galoetta herself with her powers. Backstory Galoetta was created when a magical aura took over a collection of old and new Video Games, creating a girl with a rather weird obsession with them. She remained hidden playing those video games until she managed to beat every one of them, and became so engrossed in them, she ended up being able to start controlling them without even touching them. She herself became a controller, and learned how to use magic and the aura within herself, which causes her to create video game code, edit it, control it, and use sort of video game powers. She now roams the underground trying to beat every video game in existence, and find life's "Cheat Codes". She created her Cane to further express her powers, and gave it life as a personal companion. Based on Fi and The Companion Cube. (Legend of Zelda Series and Portal Series.) She also made her Mystery Machine to act like a personal pet, and another companion. Description Galoetta can change her appearance in many ways, usually clothes to armor, olden and futuristic, or body type. She can copy the appearances of others also. She usually likes to remain in a certain form regarding in a rather normal sized, skinny bright pink body with two different colored eyes. Left bright Green, the right bright Pink with cat-like pupils. She has black makeup around her eyes. She also has tattoos on her legs with different quotes from video games, and her neck as a tattoo that says "B-17 Bomber", which when she places her finger to it, her voice changes to the voice of the "Intellivision B-17 Bomber Introduction". She wears a rather revealing top with her belly button, and the underside and upper side of her breast, and long ripped jeans which are always unzipped, under these she actually has panties with a pixel sword and pickaxe on them. She has two earrings, one of a ring, the other of a coin. She has a long robotic tail with what looks to be a sort of Octobot arm. She wears pink heels with the words "Game on" on them. She usually is seen holding a sort of cane in her right hand, with an NES controller on held side of it. This cane changes from a large sword, or a sort of gun. She also wheres a sort of mechanical device on her left shoulder, that can cover her whole left arm at will, and turn it into another gun of some kind. She has wings similar to an angels. When Angered, a swirl of some kind can be seen in Galoretta's eyes. When enraged, her hold body morphs into a sort of chaotic red swirl of screaming, and random attacks. This form is actually her weakest. As she can changed her appearance, she can actually look like other video game characters, but with minor differences. Galoetta's Cane is actually also a sentient being. She occasionally calls it "Tendo", or "Console". Both Her cane and herself need to be in the same mindset in order to use attacks. However, the cane can actually move on it's own, float in midair, hold things (with magic) and speak. It also (rarely) will expect rewards for all the work it does for Galoetta. The Cane sometimes can turn itself into an animatronic/robot being when Galoetta sticks her Mystery Machine onto it. Her Mystery Machine is also slightly sentient, but only like a dog of some kind. It only responds to Geloetta or her Cane. If taken off her shoulder and not on the Cane, it will not move, say, or generally do anything. Like a normal Object. Abilities SAVE States : * Galoetta can make a SAVE State at any time like an Emulator, which she of coarse can go back to. However, it only lasts 20 minutes after making it, so she cannot store up SAVE States or make repeated ones. But, she can still technically "RESET" a tiny bit, even though she's a monster. So she can at the most go back 19 minutes before and change her mind for an attack. She cannot make another in the same time either. (NOTE: MAY BREAK THE NO TIME MANIPULATION RULE. I'M NOT SURE. '''Please if it does, just tell me in chat, when I'm on, and I'll fix it. You don't need to put it a CfD template on it.)''' Relationships Friends * Korriet Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * The Rok-Stekla_Siblings * Senet Family * Glitch - Cousin Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 60 AT: 30 DF: 30 Armor AT: Cane of Controllers - 20 AT. Galoretta's Cane changes every attack to something else. AT: Mystery Machine - 60 AT. Turns her left arm into an entire weapon, can only be used one turn at a time before changing back into the little device on her shoulder. ACTs Check, Play a Round, Minigame, Cheat Codes, Glitch. * Check : "Seems like a really bad parody of the most famous old video games and recent pop culture. Who's idea was this?" * Play a Round : "You ask to play a round of Galaga for an attack... Galoetta smiles happily, turning your SOUL yellow to shoot the Galaga enemies." * Minigame : "You ask if you can stop fighting and play a different game for a bit, Galoetta nods, and interrupts the battle for a puzzle Minigame." (This is like Omega Flowey's minigames.) * Cheat Codes : "You request that you know a special cheat code, and want to use it." "Alright, better have your keyboard ready. Let's see what code ya got." (Codes : Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Start, 1987, 1983, 65 09 17 Start A, and 373 5963.] Using any of these codes makes Galoetta's want to fight lessen as in "You entered a Cheat Code. Galoetta's difficulty is set to ("Expert", "Hard", "Normal", "Easy", "Sparing".)" ) * Glitch : "You find and abuse an exploit in the game's engine... Galoetta's attacks are scrambled, and she doesn't look happy about it. Galoetta's AT and DF has increased." (Everything glitches for a second, and Galoetta starts to become swirly, the background distorts slightly.) Time "You find and abuse an exploit in the game's engine... Galoetta... Isn't there anymore." (Galoetta disappears, but her attacks still come as if she's still there. ) Time "You find and abuse an exploit in the game's engine... It Appears.... 63636gsdfhsdhsdhs6n34wel6thasoghnk5jwynj....--.-.-g.-k.-.-...--......" (Galoetta's big swirly form appears, and the entire background and music is distorted. One FIGHT attack will beat her now. This is the best way to get past her in a Genocide Route.) Time (After this, Glitch becomes unavailable.) Battle Galoetta is a rather random opponent. Attacking almost every round with a random attack. Attacks Chaos Blast: An attack similar to Chaos Control from Sonic, this move just slows you down. PSi: Like Earthbound, Galoetta can use PSi attacks. These include, Starstorm, PSi Rockin, PK Fire, and Love. Contra: Her cane turns into the gun from Contra, following the Soul's movements for a few seconds while rapid firing. FIGHT: Galoetta actually takes your FIGHT button and uses it against you. Swift: Stars rain down the bullet box. Based off of the Pokémon Move. "Let's Try Someone Else's Tactics!": Uses one attack for that turn that is an exact move from another OC or Canon Character. Her Cane and Mystery Machine turning into the "weapon/powers" that are required for that said attack. "Fake Attack": Two attacks happening at once, only one of them is actually real and will cause damage, the fake can be distinguished from the real by it's slightly darker color compared to the other. Even if it's two different attacks, if it's slightly darker, you can go right through it. "Skip your turn!": Afterdoing one attack, Galoetta will exclaim this and force the menu to go away before you can select anything for your turn, and starts attacking you again for another turn.* (Need more ideas.) Sparing * Using Cheat Codes makes Galoetta decrease in difficulty until eventually being able to spare. Quotes Quotes: a Round # "Ooohh! Sure! Lets play! Round 1!" # "Think you can beat my High Score?" # "I'll just skip to Round 5. I ain't letting you off easy." (If Already Hit her once.) Minigame # "Ech.. Might as well. I'm bored of this too." # "Seriously? Is this really how much you dislike my fight? You'd rather play a different game than fight me?" (Ask more than once.) # "Tck.. Fine, what would you like to play? Lester the Unlikely? Flowers of Roger Mapplethorp?" Codes # "Lets see what you got." # "I'll have to give you the Joker Badge if you succeed. Sorry." Glitch # "Not ----45373...,hh---even fdgs7659..-fdg---- a bug --sdfsadg----....dafg--- will keep you ---sadgasdgasdg----..-.-.-.-.. safe from me... Now I'm mad......34w46--..5456-.-.7547...." (Last time trying Glitch) Quotes: # "You cannot grasp the true form of my attacks!" # "All your HP belongs to ME!" # "Stay awhile... AND DIE!" # "I'ma Galoetta! I'ma gonna WIN!" # "Welcome to Die!" # This is all your fault. I'm going to kill you. And everyone is gone. You don't even care, do you?" # "Get over here!" # "Why not take a break? You can die by letting me kill you by pressing NOTHING!" # "It's time to kick your ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of gum..." # "Show me your moves!" # "Every puzzle has an answer, and this one's answer has to do with your death." # "You are error. And I HATE errors." # "Seems that wasn't very effective..." Other Forms Galoetta has many different forms (Mostly just combinations other video game characters. Mega Attack Form Galoetta's form when she intends to kill someone. It starts out with looking Ballora from FNAF SL then the metal shell breaks and disappears to reveal what is truly there. Made from Giygas's red swirling mess for her right arm, while Mega Man.EXE's arm cannon for her left arm. Her left leg is Ennard's from FNAF SL, and her right is one of Porky Minch's spider mech legs from Mother 3 along with more of them on her back for extra movement. Her head is mostly the same, only more terrifying, with R.O.B.'s visualizer (Like when Kirby gets R.O.B.'s ability). Her upper body looks like Reshiram's while her lower body looks more like Ridley's, her tail looks like if White Kyurem's tail had robotic parts of Ennard in it. She has cables from Enanrd going all over her for extra protection. She has MANY ways of attacking in this form. PSi Attacks. * Even ranging from Starstorm, Rockin, Love, Flash, and Giygas' attacks. she can also stand a bunch of attacks by turning herself into mostly Giygas for an attack. All of Ennard's Abilities. (Which is just all the animatronics in SL's abilities.) * Mostly useless, but it also gives her a bunch of protection. Mega Man.EXE's Arm Cannon. * It's just his arm cannon. She doesn't get any of his abilities. R.O.B.'s Laser and Defusion Beams. * Exactly what it sounds like. She can also flash her eyes to confuse and blind targets. Reshiram, Ridley, and White Kyurem's powers. * Again, all there powers with fire, and a bit of ice. Trivia * Galoetta is named after Galaga, and Bayonetta. * Her appearance is based on SPORE, League of Legends, World Of Warcraft, and Earthbound. * Yes, her red swirly form is essentially Giygas. Only much smaller, and much weaker. * Her favorite video game characters are : Kumatora, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mangle, Ballora, Samus, Bayonetta, R.O.B. The Robot, and Yes Man. (As in she will on occasion appear like them for a period of time. * Her cane is actually quite perverted. (Rarely wants it's own rewards for it's service. You figure it out.) * Galoetta has many more powers that she doesn't use often if ever. (Mostly because they are rule breaking. She's made from OTHER VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS. What do ya'll expect?) Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female Category:User;Geshtro